I am going to retire
by marchellv
Summary: When Tyson calls a meeting with one very big announcement. "I am going to retire" How will his team mates feel especial when they learn the reason for this big dissension that the Champion has made.
1. Chapter 1

Standing among his friends, Tyson had called an emergency meeting for the Bladebreakers team. He was nervous, his palms sweaty and his heart raced - there was important news that he had to say. The champion knew that his friends and team mates might look at this and not be happy for him, yet he had to tell them. It was an event that was going to change his life and have a large impact on all of theirs. "Guys I called you guys over here because there is something I need to tell you." Tysons started, he was nervous and it showed in his voice.

"Tyson." Max said patting his back. "We already know." The blond member of his group stated.

Tyson stared at him in shock. "You do?" Tyson asked his eyes widening.

"Yea, Kenny's re-doing your blade for you again." Max said with a smile over his baby boy face.

"Uh, yea. But that's not what I need to tell you." Tyson tried again, the champion was feeling the pressure "So guys keep an open mind okay and don't judge." He added, but as he was about to tell them, Hilary exploded into the dojo.

"Someone forgot to lock the doors." The cold Russian mumbled as he stood against the wall in the corner of the room. "Hn."

Ignoring the comment, Hilary took a short moment to catch her breath and looked towards the boys "They posted the tournament announcement!" The brunette announced in an excited tone.

"That's not what I am trying to tell you!" Tyson said aloud, he had to tell them. The champion was doing his best to get the words that were stuck in his thought out, yet everything is not going as planned.

"Tyson, spit it out we do not have all day to stand here." Kai snapped, his patients growing thin.

"Well you guys know that Aurora and I have been dating a while now." A blush appeared over Tyson's cheeks as he thought of the beautiful blond girl that has been his girlfriend for over a year now.

Suddenly the Max looked to Tyson a sympatric expression across his face. "Tyson, I am so sorry." The American said putting his hand supportively on Tyson's shoulder "She dumped you, that's horrible."

"No!" Tyson shouted. "She did not dump me!" He added quickly looking towards his friends, this was getting worse and worse, everything was building up inside him. Before any one could say another word Tyson shouted it out.

"I got her pregnant!"

"Fuck off." The response was immediate from the Russian who looked at him in disbelieve, instantly he was livid.

"For real ?" Ray asked not sure if he should be happy or bitterly disappointed.

"Are you serious?" Hilary asked. "You can't Tyson, you would have to have sex to create a baby." The brunette added, feeling both jealousy and confusion.

"Well." Tyson blushed. "We did, and she's pregnant now." Tyson promised. "I am going to retire from blading too." He said with a sad smile "I need to find a way to support a baby."

Ray was about to say what a good idea it was, but the sound of a snapping launcher made every one turn and stare at Kai, his face was nearly red "No, you're not." The Russian said in an angry tone "I quit!" He announced in a growl.

Max looked at them all very confused "What just happened" He said scratching the back of his neck

"Tyson's going to be an underage father." Kenny replied in equally disbelieve.


	2. Chapter 2

"That is impossible; I know you have been distracted lately, but seriously, Tyson?" Ray asked shocked and looked from one member to the other.

"Yea I am serious; I need to find a job now." Tyson said, a blush played over his cheeks

Kai was not pleased, he was fuming. How dare Tyson get a girl knocked up and retire and all that before he has the chance to beat him in the ring. It was Bullshit. "Tyson you're a joke! I quit. I am done with all you." He said out of anger.

Feeling confused Max looked to them. "No please don't Kai." The blond begged "Everything is falling apart I feel like two parents are divorcing." The American said.

"All the more reason to get out of here." Kai snapped slightly disturbed by Max's words.

"How far along is she?" Kenny finally asked, he did not have a lot to say about the baby making processes. He did research on it a few times like many boys did his age.

Scratching the back of his neck, Tyson had to think for a slight moment. "She is between 3 and 4 months." He said with a grin, they had scan soon to actually see the life they made together. Tyson couldn't believe they created a life together.

"I can't believe Tyson had sex." Hillary shivered.

"So who wants congratulations-I am-going-to-be-a-dad cake?" Tyson asked to break the awkward tension that was starting to build up between them. Yet the not everyone looked like they weren't keen to celebrate his early stage into fatherhood.

Tyson watched Kai walk away with some colorful swearwords, some of which was in Russian "отвали ты идиот."

"Never knew Kai could speak Russian." Kenny said as they walked into Tyson's living room, they saw Grandpa and Aurora sitting with a photo album laying open. To Tyson, she seemed glowing, it was a cliché. Yet at this moment it felt true, her beautiful brown eyes looked to him with slight questions in them, she was just as unsure about what was going to happen.

"Is that me?" Tyson looked on in shock as a baby with his same brown eyes laid naked bum with a rattle.

With the rest of the Bladebreakers running over to see the baby pictures that his grandfather was showing. Aurora smiled and looked towards Tyson "Yea you were adorable." she said reaching for her can of coke.

"No cola whilst you're pregnant!" Tyson called to stop her. "Kenny says it's not good for your health" Tyson added taking the can away from her.

"You what?" Aurora said shocked, she suddenly had a bad feeling about this. Something told her that there would be many more restrictions and research being done to tell her what she can do and can't do, it was going to be a long 6 months. -.-;

**Thank you for reading, and thank you xoann13ox for your help! I hope everyone enjoyed it please review if you have the time xx**


	3. Chapter 3

The room was plastered in decorations; bright balloons, banners spelling '_baby shower'_ and presents stacked up. Today Tyson and Aurora decided that this was the special day for their unborn child, that was really starting to leave his mark on his mothers curved figure.

She sat back in the sofa with a shy smile over her peached lips, she was slightly annoyed by the list Kenny had given them of '_what not to eat or drink'_ and on that list was all the good things in love, Cola, soda's and delicious sour foods. The cravings had got so much harder to handle, yet Tyson has been attempting to meet every need while attempting to eat the forbidden foods in secret.

_Of course he was loving every minute of this._

"HEY!" Max said as he popped into the living room of Tysons grandfathers house. The cheerful American held a large box within his hands; warped with paper covered in small pacifiers.

"Get in here Max; you're just in time for the games." Tyson announced. He smiled with a cheeky grin over his lips, then looked to Aurora, she was sat with one hand over the very clear bump_. That's one healthy baby in there_! – He grinned wider.

The American looked around the room, something was missing, if he was the last to arrive there was a certain grumpy Russian team member that did not show up. It seems that Kai was not going to show up, he has not made contact with anyone since he walked off saying angry sounding Russian words that Kenny attempted to translate Via Google.

"Did you invite Kai?" Max asked in an innocent tone as she sat down among the group.

"I did." Tyson said feeling slightly uneasy; he scratched the back of his neck. "He said he would rather go visit Voltaire in an old age home then attend a baby shower." The Champion said.

"That's nice, Kai showing interest in the elderly." Max mumbled yet ray only shake his head

"Let's open presents!" Aurora said attempting to change the subject that was a slight sore spot for Tyson, Aurora picked up one of the colorfully wrapped gifts.

"You have to guess what's in it." Rei said with a smile. He and Mariah had spent some time on picking out the gift for Aurora. 

The young blonde gave the package a slight shake and frowned slightly "Is it a teddy bear?" She questioned as she could not hear a thing. The expecting mother opened the box to find a very overly fluffy pink teddy bear with a matching pink baby dress along with it. "You do know it's a boy right?" Aurora said as she softly stroked her fingers over the pink fluff.

"Well Mariah said pink would do?" Rei said in a slightly nervous tone, he tried not to upset his girlfriend.

"Have you guys picked a name yet?" Kenny asked as Aurora picked up the next gift pressing hear era against it.

"We were thinking Marlowe or Makoto." Aurora said "Tyson keeps suggesting Dragoon Jr or Tyson Jr." She laughed "I told him where he can stick Dragoon." She added and guessed the parcel "A clock ?" Aurora asked puzzled and opened it finding a wacky talkie instead. Tyson grinned.

"Good one Kenny." Tyson said, this way they would keep in touch while he might not be able to join the boys in the everyday beyblading fun. He would have to attempt to be responsible.

"Boys and toys." The young mother to be said and finally opened the large box from Max. The young American was on the edge of his seat to see what they thought of his extravagant gift.

"Max! This is amazing!" Tyson said as aurora pushed his head out of the way to see what it is, and inside the large box was a baby seat , yet it was complete with the team logo.

"You'll always be part the team." Max smiled to his best friend and Aurora "We are just going to gain another number of the team.

**Thank you all for reading hope everyone enjoyed it please feel free to leave a review, Huge thanks to xoann13ox for being Beta-Reader for me xx Love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Retirement does not look good on you buddy." The blond American said in a cheerful fashion as he patted his champion Japanese friend on the back. The Dracial holder felt slightly bad for his best friend, Max could see the dark shade under Tysons eyes and his hair looked even worse than usual. "What have you been doing Tyson?" Max asked, wondering just what exactly has kept the young soon to be father out of sleep.

"Aurora has been having the weirdest cravings." Tyson exclaimed giving a heavy sigh before expecting the Cola that Max had snuck in for him. Ever since Kenny had printed out an extremely long list of foods and beverages which Aurora had to avoid - Tyson was given the same treatment. So like every good friend does, Max was now a smuggler of banned goods. "Have you ever heard of watermelon chocolates?" Tyson said in a huff "Because I haven't until 3 this morning."

"Oh, I actually told her to try them, they're really good." The American said with an innocent smile.

"Stop putting ideas in her head!" Tyson demanded before sipping his cola "Have you heard anything from the sour puss?" The retired champion asked, wondering if Kai had follow through with his threat of resigning form blading as well.

"Oprah Winfrey is easier to get hold of than Kai. And I've tried." Max said with a slight boyish smile. "His phone is still on voice mail, but Kenny's tracking him." Max added and watched as Aurora walked into the room, Tyson then quickly held the can of Cola behind his back with a gasp.

"Hey Max, when did you get in?" The young blonde asked stretching her back, her bump was now showing; the flowing dress did not hide the baby that was growing inside her. Giving her the excuse to be very hormonal and hungry.

"Just a few minutes ago." Max said attempting to get the cola form behind Tysons bac, but it was too late; Aurora didn't miss anything and her brown eyes narrowed.

"Tyson Granger are you cheating on me?" Aurora asked with a slight frown and one hand resting gracefully on her baby bump.

"NO!" Tyson gasp, quiting chocolates, sushi, cola and tons of other treats have not been easy – and cheating on a diet was one of the sneakiest things the champion has ever had to do.

"I am going to go now." The blond beyblader said with a nervous smile, knowing the smuggler was busted and needed to lay low for a while. Aurora was a great friend yet no one messed with a hormonal woman.

"Don't leave me here." Tyson whispered, but too late. Aurora closed the door waving at Max as he rushed down the side walk.

"You and I are going to have a talk now." The young woman said, feeling the movement inside her that started to soften her mood already "Damn hormones."

Standing at the edge of the street, the cold Russian wasn't sure what he was doing there. He was walking and the next thing he noticed is he was in the dojo's street, bad habits are heard to break.

Kai was still angry. How could Tyson get a girl pregnant before he had a chance to defeat him in battle officially. "Wow Kai I am surprised to see you here" A friendly voice spoke making Kai frown, damn he's been spotted.


	5. Chapter 5

As Aurora grew bigger things started to change more and more, Her pregnancy was a healthy one, with the normal things to be excepted, of so Tyson had read online, and the doctor had speech to him about being supportive. With a sigh Tyson was filling out another job application. It was starting to come to a very real place where soon he would hold a baby in his arms, mixed emotions swirled inside him, he sent the application threw and heard footsteps slowly coming into his room. "Hi." The blond said as she put her hands around his waist, Tyson could feel the big baby belly against his back, he smiled.

"You woke up." Tyson turned around facing her and put his hand on her swollen tummy, there was slight movement against his hand and Tyson could feel tears swelling up in his eyes. "I think it kicked!"

"Yea it feels funny when he does that." Aurora said with a large smile, she couldn't believe how joyful Tyson was about this, where most guys his age might have shouted and run for the hills, the former world champion was excited about having a child.

"He?" Tyson repeated her words with questions in his eyes.

"I don't know I think so, but come on we'll be late for the scan" The mother to be said planning a soft kiss on Tysons cheek and pulled his hand towards the door.

The doctor's office made Tysons hands sweat, he was going to watch his baby on the screen, and he will know what it would be- a boy or a girl, either ay the young father was excited he couldn't care, Tyson let his friends know the time and where. Tyson hopped his friends would show, he would lie if he said he didn't miss them all even the grumpy sourpuss.

"You can come in now." The Female doctor called the young couple in, Aurora liked her Tyson could tell, the woman had no judgment in her eyes about their age she did ask a lot of questions about their healthy, eating habits and even how much sleep she was getting.  
"this will be slightly cold." The doctor's aid as Aurora laid on the table and the doctor speared blue bell on her swollen belly, she gave a gasp and smiled.

"Don't start without us!" Max's voice shouted as he rushed into the door, Tysons face light up even more, Max walked in followed by Kenny and Rie.

"We wouldn't miss this." Rie said as he put his hand on Tysons shoulder, a gesture of support. "Sorry we are late, it take some time to get our last team member over here." Rei smiled and looked to the door as Kai appeared in the door way.

"What are you all staring at" He snapped and rolled his eyes " I was c, Yes it took some convincing and sweet talking to get Kai as far as the door way, his eyes looking upon the small screen. The doctor rolled the sonar over Aurora's belly.

"I knew you hat a soft spot Kai!" Tyson smiled and looked back to aurora who had a worried smile on her face, she looked to the screen, as long as her baby was healthy we would be happy, taking this thing as it came.

"It's a boy"


End file.
